


One-Shot: El 1 de abril, Más que bromas, es el cumpleaños de Loki (Loki x Lectora)

by lavalitaah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavalitaah/pseuds/lavalitaah
Summary: el 1 de abril es el día de los inocentes, pero no todo es bromas con Loki, también es una fachada para planear algo grande, su cumpleaños, ya que él nunca lo ha celebrado por lo que no ha tenido la necesidad, hasta ahora que tú lo harás, pero a él no se le puede esconder secretos durante mucho tiempo ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes encontrar las bromas hasta que te descubra? ¿Saldrá todo bien?
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 4





	One-Shot: El 1 de abril, Más que bromas, es el cumpleaños de Loki (Loki x Lectora)

Loki x Lector

Palabras: 1.308

Resumen: el 1 de abril es el día de los inocentes, pero no todo es bromas con Loki, también es una fachada para planear algo grande, su cumpleaños, ya que él nunca lo ha celebrado por que no ha tenido la necesidad, hasta ahora que tú lo harás, pero a él no se le puede esconder secretos durante mucho tiempo ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás fingir las bromas hasta que te descubra? ¿Saldrá todo bien?

N/A: La cuarentena me revivió hasta a mí, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo, en todo caso me divertí haciendo esto.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Durante algún tiempo tenías una duda, ¿que día nació Loki?, claro que cuando nació, ni siquiera existía el calendario gregoriano, ni de cerca, pero si haces el intento de adaptarlo a tu forma de tiempo,(y una rápida búsqueda en la mitología nórdica y google) lo más cercano era el 1 de abril, no tenías pruebas pero tampoco dudas. Al hacer esto tenías que formular un plan _“¡Celebrar el cumpleaños de Loki a toda costa!"– _Pensabas, aunque ¿Cómo poder distraerlo sin que se dé cuenta?

–Pues tendré que hacer bromas yo también– Decías para ti misma en voz baja mientras navegabas por la web, en eso buscaste en el navegador todo tipo de bromas ingeniosas –No sé si funcionaran, pero no tengo otra alternativa– volviste a decir para ti misma y empezaste tu plan.

–––––––Salto de tiempo–––––––––

Era 1 de abril, 09:30 AM, es decir temprano por la mañana, tenías planeado levantarte antes que él, pero ya el tenia ventaja porque no lo viste en su dormitorio –Oh, no…– decías con voz temblorosa y con tu cuerpo ya en modo alerta, eras fácilmente impresionable, además de asustadiza y él lo sabía.

– ¿A quién buscas, cariño?– Decía una voz aterciopelada mientras se escuchaba un gran grito que retumbaba las paredes – ¡JODER! Gritabas asustada por la repentina aparición ¿Cuándo llego?, lo mirabas algo molesta y jadeante mientras él se reía a carcajadas, amaba verte así.

–Deberías tener más cuidado el día de hoy querida, a ver quién gana esto– Decía en un modo travieso, tu levantaste una ceja indicando el hecho de que estaba haciendo una apuesta, oh no sabes cómo eres tu –Con que quien gana esto ¿eh?, vaya…vaya, entonces hagámoslo, quien gane al final tendrá que servir al otro durante una semana….¡espera!– pero ya era demasiado tarde, pronunciando esas palabras te estabas sentenciando a una perdida segura, pero no ibas a dejarte ganar, no con lo que tenías preparado, durante días atrás ya preparaste cosas con Natasha y con Wanda, eran reacias a ayudar por ser loki, pero ayudaron de todos modos por ser Tú y tu infinito “por favor” que francamente no podían decir que no.

–No hay marcha atrás querida, ¡a ver quién gana!, tenemos hasta al oscurecer– y se esfumo como el humo, humo verde por supuesto. Perfecto, tenías hasta la noche para hacer la broma….y lo otro, no ibas a dejar que te viera.

–––––––Dos horas más tarde, 11:30 AM––––––

Lo veías de espaldas, era perfecto, tenías un globo de agua pequeño para lanzarle, no era mucho pero era lo suficiente para mojarlo a él y su revista que le habías regalado llamada “Muy Interesante”, teorías conspirativas, que a él más bien era para entretención de –historias Midgardians modificadas– según sus palabras.

Estabas a punto de lanzarle la primera “Bomba” de agua cuando te mira con la vista sorprendida, pero era demasiado tarde, el proyectil acuático venia directo hacia él, pero con una astuto truco se proyectó hacia otro lado de la habitación y no le llego, mojaste el sillón –Mierdaa– dijiste en voz alta, fallaste…

Viste a un Loki riéndose – No es tan fácil hacerme bromas querida, estoy atento a mi alrededor– Hiciste un puchero y frunciste el ceño en una señal infantil de derrota, te acercaste hacia él rápidamente, pero sentiste algo en tus pies que te hizo caer de bruces, era un cordel semitransparente ¿Cuándo lo puso?, caíste en un truco tan viejo, mientras sentías otra risa de parte del Dios de las travesuras. Le diste una mirada de muerte –Me las pagaras Loki, te hare una…– el hizo un gesto de superioridad

–Mucha habla, poca acción– tú te paraste con cuidado de no caerte de nuevo y apuntaste tu dedo índice hacia el

– ¡Te Voy a sorprender este día, lo vas a ver!, te lo juro– Le dijiste de manera firme y decidida, a eso él dijo algo como “Quiero ver eso” o “Ya hazlo” mientras se iba.

Al rato después, como a las 13:45, era el momento perfecto, hora de almorzar, a él le encantaba tus almuerzos, pasteles, en realidad todo lo que podías preparar en la cocina, y eso daba indicios para que pudieras hacerle una broma con una preparación Tu plan era hacerle algo agrio con apariencia dulce, a Loki, no le gustaban las cosas agrias, por lo que te revelo tiempo atrás en una conversación que tuvieron en el balcón de la torre vengadores. Claro que la verdadera comida para su cumpleaños no estaba a la vista de Loki, en eso si podías confiar ciegamente.

Lo preparaste ágilmente mientras tenías una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Cuando terminaste la comida él ya estaba en la mesa esperando, algunos hábitos nunca cambian de Asgard. Le serviste la comida y esperaste el momento perfecto para que tragara, sin embargo te miro atentamente –El otro día vi que Thor estaba hablando algo de un cumpleaños a alguien muy especial– “Ese bocón…” Decías en tu mente, claro de él no se puede confiar mucho ya que suelta los secretos de esta naturaleza con facilidad, pero decidiste actuar naturalmente

–Oh, ¿Enserio? Y de quien es– dijiste con falsa intriga, mierda la sabía…

–Del mortal que sueles hablar tan cariñosamente– dijo con cierto tono de celos, siempre se ha comportado así con tu amigo Jackson, según dice él tiene sentimientos oscuros y malvados contigo, pero no eran más que tonterías a tu parecer, no ibas a apartarte de el por nada del mundo, si ya te costó estar en este empleo y tener los amigos que tienes ¿Por qué perderlo a el?, ni en sueños, se lo ibas a reafirmar esta noche en su cumpleaños, sabias que no era alguien de muchos amigos a sí que un paseo por donde se conocieron, el bosque cerca de tu casa iba a ser perfecto para esto.

––––––––––––Salto de tiempo, hora 19:58–––––––––––––––

Eran dos minutos para las ocho de la noche, y Loki iba a su tradicional paseo por el bosque mientras tú te lavabas el cabello con pintura, en resumen: intentaste robarle su preciado libro que siempre llevaba, su casco pero más que nada se molestó, funciono perfectamente aunque te llevaste un gran susto de venganza de parte tuya, antes de salir corriendo, después de eso te dio un gran baño de pintura de distintos colores y aquí estas….ibas a buscarlo y darle su regalo, su cumpleaños –Perfecto es hora–

Recorriste el bosque en tenida elegante, pero no tan formal por el frio que recorría aquel lugar, te encontraste con el justo en el lugar indicado, más bien no indicado, porque ahí es donde lo querías llevar

– ¿Qué es todo esto?– pregunto confundido, tu suspiraste y le tuviste que decir la verdad –Yo te iba a dar una sorpresa, sé que nunca celebraste tu cumpleaños así que yo te lo quise hacer–

Loki miro conmovido, no porque le hicieras el cumpleaños, eso es insignificante para él, sino el hecho de que le prepararas algo para él, te acordaras de él y te dedicaras a darle una sorpresa de las buenas

–A sí que todo este tiempo era por esto…ay querida– dijo un Loki emocionado, te agarro de los hombros y te dio un largo beso en los labios –Te amo querida, disfrutemos de la velada–

–Te hare esto todos los años, quiero ver esa misma expresión siempre– dijiste con un tono enamorado –Tú me haces estar así, no había sentido esto con otra mujer–

–Te amo loki–

–Yo más– lo miraste y lo besaste profundamente, de pronto te acordaste dela apuesta –Ehh, Loki, la apuesta–

–Ah eso querida, como soy el del festejo…– de pronto te sentiste nerviosa, sabias lo que iba a venir

–Diablos, sabía que pasaría esto– y así después de las próximas semanas fuiste su sirvienta, haciéndole toda clase de locuras, prometiste vengarte con una broma y así seguir el ciclo…

Fin


End file.
